


The Messenger

by QvQ1526



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future AU (Kind Of), Less Shippy Than I Though It Would Be, M/M, Mirror's Edge Catalyst AU, UshiHina Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: Hinata is the one of the faster Runners in the city of Glass. He runs information, stolen or "borrowed" across the city anonymously for clients. However, recently one of his clients by the name of Eagle has started showing more and more interest for the red haired Runner. A Mirror's Edge Catalyst AU no one asked for but i spent way too much time on.





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent and I saw the Day 2 prompt and then this happened. I'm also open to nice constructive help with my writing and if you feel like leaving kudos i would appreciate it a ton!

     Hinata perched on a rooftop edge, gazing over the city of Glass from his perch, mapping out his next delivery route. Buildings made of glass and steel rose up all around him. His eyes scanned every little nook and cranny to secure the quickest route to the delivery point. He wasn’t going get paid if he ran too slow. Hinata stood up and stretched out as he breathed in the crisp morning air.

  
     “ _30 seconds wasted Hinata. You have time for sightseeing later_ ”, a tense but friendly voice said over his Com. “ _After the delivery._ ” Hinata strapped the tube that held the data he was to be delivering tightly to his waist; if the tube broke Hinata wouldn’t lose just a paycheck, but a client as well. There were plenty of other Runners in a city that thrived on the trading of information, legal or illegal.

  
    Hinata leapt forward down onto an adjacent building rooftop, rolling on impact to cushion his fall. In no time he was up and running, wind ripping past him as he ran. He jumped over pipes and slid under vents. When Hinata ran he felt free; it was nothing but him and his feet moving, his heart pumping. He had run all over Glass, from delivery to delivery. Running was a part of his life, whether he wanted it to be or not. It was all he had now that his family was gone. He had worked hard since he began and was now proudly the fastest runner that Daichi had.

  
     “ _Hinata you’re coming up on the drop point_ ”, Daichi reminded him over the Com.

  
     “Who’s this delivery for again?” Hinata panted out as he ran. He grabbed onto a nearby drain pipe and climbed his way up. He could feel the slight burn on his palms from climbing, but the calluses on his hands spared him the worst of the pain. Hinata could see the drop point straight ahead. Drop points were secure boxes hidden throughout the city where the information Hinata and his fellow runner delivered would be kept safe until their owners picked them up. Confidentially was something the clients valued. Hinata had never delivered to the hands of a customer in his entire career, nor did he expect to. Runners weren’t supposed to ask questions, just run packages where they need to go, and quickly.

  
     “It’s Eagle again. They have connections to KruegerSect and are selling the info you are dropping off right now.” Hinata placed the package in the box and started his run towards the closest safehouse. It wasn’t safe to hang out around in the open when patrols were ramped up like today. Suga has sabotaged a KruegerSect control tower which had brought attention to the entire area, and had him banned from Running until Daichi saw fit. Suga always pushed Daichi’s buttons but at the end of the day they loved each other.

  
     Daichi spoke up again over the Com. ” _Hinata you must be doing something right, Eagle requests you almost every time. Not to mention you’re making a nice buck on these deliveries_.”

  
     “Maybe he just knows I can get the job done. I ran his first delivery after all.” Hinata started his run back to base. His pace was more leisurely as his eyes wandered around the cityscape. Ever since he could remember he lived on the rooftops. He moved from rooftop to rooftop, feet never hitting the ground. He felt almost like a bird never coming down to roost. On the rooftop the air was clear and the sky limitless. Hinata never wished to go down to the ground, the rooftops were his home. Hinata felt carefree, like a bird in flight.  
But recently, this Eagle client made him nervous. Without fail, each time a delivery came through from Eagle, they would request Hinata. One time Daichi made the mistake of sending Nishinoya on the delivery instead. Nishinoya wasn’t as fast as Hinata but he was more agile. The delivery was protected and undamaged and Nishinoya made the delivery with minutes to spare. Eagle however was not pleased and refused to pay Nishinoya, who was less than pleased. It wasn’t so much the preference that bother Hinata; actually he feels like a customer finally acknowledges his efforts.

  
     What Hinata worried about was how Eagle was aware when Hinata made the deliveries and when he didn’t. Hinata and the other Runners don’t exactly sign their names on the deliveries and top them off with a nice ribbon and bow. Hinata was paranoid that somehow Eagle had access to the GPS marker in his Com or possible remote access to the cameras. He found himself staring at the cameras, maybe hoping Eagle would appear. Hinata was now more aware of every camera he ran past on deliveries. Each camera felt like another pair of eyes boring into him. Hinata felt as if he couldn’t escape Eagle. In fact, Hinata was running several times a week for deliveries from Eagle. Today, his last delivery of the day was form none other than Eagle.

  
     Hinata first suspected something was amiss when his package was suspiciously light. The deliveries weren’t heavy per say, but normally they contained a thumb drive, blueprints or CD. The package he was to deliver was too light; it seemed almost empty. He shook it lightly, wary of the contents, and heard something shift.  
Daichi had no qualms however, he said this delivery for Eagle was no different from any other client’s. Hinata didn’t buy it, but he trusted Daichi. Hinata just needed to focus on moving forward and running.

  
     “ _Your time limit is 15 minutes_ ”, said Daichi.

  
     “Wait 15 minutes. Did you read the request right? The drop point is probably only about a 12 minute run!” Hinata exclaimed in disbelief. “Is Eagle trying to tell me I’m too slow? I have never, never, been late to my deliveries, if anything I’ve been early,” said Hinata, accusation slipped into his voice. Hinata worked hard to fight his way up the ranks as a runner. He wasn’t going to let some snobby client insult him. His hand tightened on the tube package and he could feel it starting to give.

     “ _Calm down Hinata! I doubt Eagle knows how much time it takes you to run, he probably thought that the this drop point would be difficult to reach. I think he’s trying to give you extra time_ ”, Daichi quickly added trying to soothe Hinata. “ _You’re going to damage the package and make both of us lose a paycheck_.” Hinata snapped to attention and loosened his grip on the package. There seemed to be no cracks in the package, just to his pride as a runner

  
    “Whatever. I don’t need his pity. Where is this point again?” Hinata checked his map. “Wait what the heck? This isn’t one of his normal delivery spots! It’s hallway across town.” That was Hinata’s second clue that something was amiss. “Daichi I don’t trust this I have a bad feeling about this.”

  
“ _Don’t worry I’ll be with you the entire time. I can track you with GPS and I’ll put a runner on call close by if something happens. Eagle is a reputable client,_ ” said Daichi reassuringly  
Hinata was hesitant but began his delivery. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, each move simply a feat of muscle memory, Wind tore past Hinata as he flew towards his next destination, arms pumping and heart racing. Daichi was saying something over the Coms but Hinata had his mind focused on simply moving forward towards the drop point. The exhilaration of flying soon overtook his thoughts and he found himself at the drop point in record time. He placed the delivery in the box before quickly glancing around. Daichi might trust Eagle but Hinata was wary. Hinata started his run back to base.

    “Okay Daichi package delivered but I’m getting some major bad vibes I’m goi—“

    “ _Pardon. Please stop running and listen_.”

  
    The voice that came over the Com was rough and deep. It didn't have the same fatherly vibe that Daichi's voice gave off. It wasn’t unpleasant or unappealing, in fact it didn’t seem menacing, just very direct. Hinata stumbled and stopped to catch his breath as the voice continued in his ear.

  
    “ _Turn around and run back towards the delivery point and take out the package. Open it when you get back to what you call home_.” Hinata hesitated, debating whether to Com Daichi for help. “ _I messed with the signal. Your Handler can't hear this exchange and your GPS tracker shows you perfectly safe where you stand. I do hope you keep this communication between the two of us. I mean no harm_.”

  
     “Yeah right, says the person who just hacked my Com and is giving me shady instructions,” scoffed Hinata.

  
     “ _I know exactly where you are right this moment and you know I can mess with the Coms_.” It didn’t seem like a threat but more like a statement of fact, like he (Hinata assumed it was a he) wasn’t hacking into a private Com and ordering Hinata around.. “ _Now open the package when you get home and there should be detailed instructions on them. Follow them and we should have no problems. I must get going I can only mess with the Com signal so long._ ” Hinata snapped to attention at the voice’s abrupt goodbye.

     “Wait! Who are you? What do you want?” half expecting not to an answer.

  
     “ _Don’t you know already? Who did you run that package for?. I simply want to meet the Runner who has bee_ _n delivering my messages. I must go now._ ” The voice disappeared and Hinata just ran. Eagle? Eagle was the mysterious voice? Daichi's familiar voice broke in again over the Com.

  
     “ _Hinata! Hinata are you there? I can't hear you over the Com. You haven’t moved in a while and I’m growing concerned_.”

  
     "Yes…yes I'm here and I'm fine, signal must have jammed for a second. ETA to base is three minutes." Hinata turned off the voice feature in his Com and picked up his running pace. He had no idea why he didn’t tell Daichi. Hinata passed building after building, just feeling the setting sun on his back keep him warm as the air grew colder. Wind rushed by and his thoughts rushed on.

  
     When Hinata finally reached base he raced straight into his room pulling off his shoes as he went. His room wasn't much, simple a bed with a few small mementos he had gathered over the years. Hinata shared it with Nishinoya. Hinata laid down on his bed but he found himself restless. He had no idea what to think.

  
     He went back and cataloged the days events. Okay, KruegerSect ramped on patrols in the East End making Running there a nightmare, thanks to Suga. I had multiple deliveries today, two of them were new clients, the other was Eagle. After Eagle's delivery he hacked my Com and asked me to meet him in a mysterious location. Nothing weird at all. Hinata was afraid to open the package that held the instructions. It sat on his small dresser and Hinata was afraid to pick it back up. It just sat there looming over him until he opened it.  
As the night grew on Hinata was fighting a losing battle with his curiosity. He stared at it and it stared back at him. He grew frustrated and he stood up in a huff.

     “All right Eagle! If this is how you want to play, let’s play!” Hinata grabbed the package from his desk and stalked into the kitchen to find something to find it. It was almost 1 AM so no one was up save Kiyoko who sat undisturbed in the lounge, nodding as Hinata stormed into the kitchen. She was quite the night owl. One would expect to find her up late at night, just resting and looking out over the nightscape of Glass.

  
      After rummaging around Hinata finally found a small knife and opened the package. Inside was two small items. The first was a small crow, like the ones Ukai (who everyone called Birdman behind his back) kept on his rooftop to send messages. The little crow was made of wood painted black and was a little smaller than his palm. It seemed to be artfully carved, like someone spent time carving each little feather in the wings.

  
     “Wow,” Hinata breathed.

     He traced his fingers over each ridge and bump. The crow seemed to be frozen mid takeoff, like it was ready to soar. He continued to rub the charm as he pulled out the paper with what he assumed contained the instructions Eagle mentioned. The instructions were hand written, though the handwriting was neat enough to be considered print. The ink stains on the paper gave it away. The instructions themselves were not complicated. The instructions led him to a rooftop not even a 10 minute run away. He was to meet tomorrow at sunset after all his deliveries were finished. Hinata couldn’t sleep so he sat up with Kiyoko for a while sitting in a quiet silence. Kiyoko bid him a goodnight somewhere around 2AM, leaving him alone. Hinata stayed up and watched the sunrise alone.

     His deliveries the next day passed faster than usual, though he felt he was running slower than ever. His body was there feeling all the sensations, but his mind wasn’t taking any of them in. When Hinata placed the last delivery safely in his box, the exhaustion and nerves hit him like a brick wall. He had trouble moving his feet forward. The scrap of paper rustled in his pocket and he pulled it out to check his destination once again. He then opened the voice function of his Com and pinged Daichi.

     “I just dropped off the last of the deliveries for today. I think I’m going to take detour before I come back to base, I need to…clear my head. I’m going to go offline for a little while but I’ll ping you if something happens.”

     “Roger. But stay out of the East End! Thanks to someone,” Hinata could see the smug grin Suga was making and Daichi’s exasperated look, “patrols are still on high alert. It fact stay away from all the Control towers, like you’re supposed to.” Daichi seemed tired and Hinata knew him and Suga were settling down for the night.

    “Aye Aye! Have a nice night with Suga.” Hinata tuned his Com off and sighed. Despite the pit in his stomach and the vague feeling of nausea he put one foot in front of the other. Hinata was on high alert as he ran, eye roving over everything. He had no idea what was waiting for him. Maybe Eagle was a plant for KruegerSect and was arresting Runners. There could be 20 patrol guards waiting for him there. He would take maybe 3 before he was stunned, or worse shot dead. But against his better judgment he took one final leap and landed on the rooftop, ready to sprint away at the slightest hint of danger.

     “I admire your vigilance. I would be acting very much the same in this situation.” Eagle’s voice came out of nowhere, startling Hinata. He reeled back near the edge of the roof, falling back on his back. “Careful I would hate for this to be both our first and last meeting.” Hinata’s eyes widened. Above him stood Eagle, the mysterious constant in his life these past few months.

     “It’s nice to finally see the Runner who has been running my packages these past few months.” Eagle helped Hinata to his feet but he backed away still wary. Hinata eyed the growing shadows around him for any trace the signature KruegerSect blue.

     “Why would you want to meet me? Also why the hell did you ask to meet so late? And in a pretty isolated place?” Hinata questioned, his voice growing louder with each sentence. Eagle raised his hands in a calming gesture.

     “Apologies I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I work for KrugerSect, nothing big I promise. It’s harder to get off the grid when you work for the biggest company in the city.” Hinata assumed Eagle was trying to make a small joke, but his delivery was much too deadpan. Hinata found it kind of….endearing. He didn’t know what the word was but he felt ever so slightly more at ease. “The reason I asked you to come here was because I wanted you to come work with me and Run information for me exclusively.” Eagle’s voice was back to business mode

     “I would pay for lodging wherever you would like. Everything would be covered so there’ nothing for you to worry about. It’s an easy decision.” Hinata just stared open mouthed at him.

     “….And leave everyone I grew up with, my second family? No offense Eagle but this decision isn’t as easy as you think it is.” Hinata’s body tensed up again and he was ready to flee if need be. There’s no way he could leave Daichi or Suga or Nishinoya or Kiyoko or—Hinata was interrupted by Eagle.

     “I see I’m sorry if I offended you. I admit it was selfish of me to think you would immediately agree and leave your friends so suddenly. Is there any way we could come to an agreement. Your skills as a runner are unparalleled and I want to know more about you.”

     “…What do you have in mind?” Hinata’s curiosity got the better of him. And that was the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

 

     “Daichi I’m headed out! I’ll be back in an hour or so. I’ll Com you when I’m on my way home!” Hinata dashed out of the safehouse and onto the rooftops. His feet moving in a smoothing rhythm as he made his way to meet Eagle. Over the past year, Hinata had been meeting with Eagle every other week or so just to chat and learn more about each other. Recently every time he met with Eagle he felt himself happy to just be around him and a little sad every time they parted. Hinata was hesitant to call it love, thinking it just to be misplaced curiosity. Anyway it was much too early to call it love.

     “Hinata! It’s certainly nice to see you again.” Eagle’s familiar voice washed over him as he made one last stride to his and Eagle’s secret roost. The crow that Eagle has gifted him, a familiar weight around Hinata's neck. Hinata didn’t know if it was truly love, but he just wanted to spend more time with Ushijima Wakatoshi. His Eagle.


End file.
